


《公关男友》chap（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 热潮期，成结，抱艹





	《公关男友》chap（3）

相比于Thor的看淡，Loki其实不大明白为什么会有那么多人关注他们的恋情。

英俊倜傥的影帝先生也会乱扔臭袜子，斤斤计较地掰扯今天到底该由谁洗碗。两个男人同居的生活绝对算不上精致，但他们一直都在尽力去做一对普通的情侣。

是的，普通。不仅是天之骄子般的alpha，哪怕Loki位居二线，他也同样暴露在公众视野下，将自己的人生活给观众看。

但在那间不大却隐秘的公寓里，他们像是从彼此身上获得了新生。

Thor褪去了影帝和前辈的光环，在Loki面前只是一个36岁的男人。他也曾忐忑过一旦暴露了缺点和真实的自己后，会从omega的眼里看到失望和退缩。

“我只被你包装出的完美形象欺骗了一小段时间，darling。”Loki慢吞吞地侍弄着自己的绿叶盆栽，他裹着厚厚的驼绒睡袍，像一团移动的大毛球，“而且你这样的混蛋越老越英俊，我的投资稳赚不赔。”

Thor愣了愣，他风流多情的名声在外，无论有多少际遇不佳的缘由，这也是第一次有人确信能和他走到最后。

“怎么了？唔……”Loki被突如其来的亲吻堵得喘不过气，手足无措地蹲在盆栽旁呜呜嗯嗯。

“没什么，”Thor把他心爱的大毛球整窝端走，拐到沙发上一起看球赛，“赌一把吗？我押客场赢。”

“嗯……我押你赢。”Loki兴趣缺缺地打了个哈欠，枕着恋人的颈窝睡着了。

Thor回过神，敲响了房门。他们将更加亲密，早就注定会走到这一步。

“Hey，dear……”热潮期的omega谨慎而脆弱，Thor冲埋伏在门缝后的家猫歪了歪脑袋，“客房服务。”

“你忘了我的门牌号么？”Loki很快紧紧缠住了他的alpha，哼哼着被Thor托住湿淋淋的屁股，“唔，你一定把时间浪费在穿西装上了……”

“这可是我期待已久的约会，”浪漫的alpha轻松抱起了恋人，Loki腾空晃着脚丫被扔回床上，眯起眼欣赏影帝先生的脱衣秀，“要是你看过我早期的电影，就会知道我专门学过怎样性感地脱西装。”

“你应该被摆进卢浮宫，gorgeous。”Loki贪心地吸了吸鼻子，恋人结实饱满的肌肉仿佛艺术品，“等等，这个程度就够了……”

“接下来是独家片段，”Thor剥下了身上最后一块布料，像希腊天神般逆着光俯身，“你早就到可以观看的年龄了，babe。”

“Damn you！”演员绵哑的责骂毫无威慑力，Loki笑得闭起了眼睛，搂着alpha的脖颈接吻，挺起胸膛不安分地磨蹭，“快点，我还想在天亮前睡一会儿……”

“现在提工作太扫兴了，Loki。”高强度的拍摄很耗精力，Thor亲吻着omega眼下的青灰，手指顺着他流畅的臀线滑了进去。

alpha灵活地钻进了Loki的身体，濡湿的软肉已经饱胀艳红，被男人的手指分开时发出粘连的水声。Loki抖着嗓子说“好痒”，眼里迅速凝聚起了大片的水雾。

“嗯、嗯……Thor唔！哈呃……”omega因汹涌的快感而慌了神，蜷缩在恋人的怀里一声接着一声地呜咽发颤，Loki不知道自己被塞进了几根手指，Thor夺走了他的所有感官和理智。

“please…嗯、啊唔……”omega被拉开双腿抬起了腰，Loki终于能看见alpha是怎样用手指翻搅他的身体，那让演员的羞龘耻心几乎崩溃，“别再…啊、Thor！”

“好了，宝贝……嘘，听话。”Thor体贴地停下了动作，抽出手指抱着Loki一遍遍亲吻，omega为先前的高潮不断哆嗦，却还是讨好地回应着alpha，“今晚是你的，放开点儿。”

“我做得不怎么样，”Loki自暴自弃地缩了起来，他得庆幸Thor还是硬的，很少有omega在热潮期都紧得难以进入，耐心的alpha至少做了半小时的前戏，“我是说，你很棒……但我糟透了。”

“也许你只是太累了，dear。”Thor湛蓝的眼睛专注温柔，他知道Loki有多依赖抑制剂，那总会有些影响，“瞧，我也紧张得浑身是汗……”

“试试直接进来，Thor。”omega半是赌气地缠了上来，用脚跟敲了敲恋人的尾骨，“我今晚一定要睡了你。”

他们冒着再次被挂上头条的风险“幽会”，不做点什么简直太亏了。

“你会成功的，”Thor笑着蹭了蹭Loki挺翘的鼻尖，omega连皮肤都是微甜的，在他的进入中吸着气闷哼，“god，的确紧绷得过头了……”

Loki听话地弯起了双腿，好奇又小心地偷看Thor的性器，那绝对称得上是养眼漂亮，唯有柱身上盘踞的筋络和尺寸昭示着alpha的野心和优势。

“还满意吗？”影帝先生绝对乐意展示自己，甚至撑起身体挺了挺腰，又让两人交合得更深了一些，“我想是的，你湿透了。”

“我在你来之前就、嗯……”此刻的胀痛都在Loki的承受范围之内，他知道这是Thor的功劳，甚至有些期待alpha还能带给自己怎样的快感，“不怎么疼了，Thor…啊！”

这就像打开了什么阀门，温柔耐心的alpha似乎被Loki亲手纵容成了猛兽，Thor摁着他的腰重而快地律动起来，被精心侍弄过的omega成了美味的奖赏。

但那又不只有粗鲁的蛮力，Loki的嗓子和大脑里都在尖叫呻吟，omega被发觉出了连自己都惊讶的敏感点。他被彻底撑开贯穿了，不想让Thor离开半秒，真正的热潮期现在才开始。

“看看自己，babe，你辣透了……”Thor紧紧扣着Loki抓挠挣扎的双手，咬着omega的脖颈压制挺弄，演员浑身上下都热得厉害，满脸泪痕地胡乱呢喃着什么，“这一切都棒极了，从我走进房间开始，相信我。”

Loki似乎是听见了，两眼迷蒙地往alpha的怀里钻，连喘息都被顶弄出一颤一颤的哭腔，绞着入侵物的肉壁收缩得厉害，刺激得alpha直接捞着他的腿抱了起来。

omega被顶到了靠着墙的床头板上，尖叫着骑坐在Thor肌肉坚硬的大腿，恍惚间以为自己被干进了墙里，小腿痉挛地夹在alpha腰上踢蹬。

“求你、嗯！please……”Loki的生殖腔已经被肏软了，他失去了自控的能力，omega的哭叫也嘶哑得几乎失声，“我不想怀孕、求你…哈啊！”

Thor愣了愣，Loki是看见他戴套的，没道理现在还……

“求你了，”omega抽噎着打了个哭嗝，迷迷糊糊地搂着alpha求饶，鼻翼和嘴唇像小动物一般湿润粉红，“唔，别让我怀孕……”

这是被操得犯傻了？Thor揉了揉恋人的脑袋，觉得被什么东西击中了胸口，“不用担心，哭包。”

Loki茫然迷惑地“唔”了一声，揉着红肿的眼睛被放回了被褥里。Thor压上了他的脊背，开始揉捏omega胀软的胸肉。

“嗯、轻点！”演员敏感地弓起了背，抱住alpha横在自己胸前的胳膊，却贪心地用翘臀蹭着Thor的胯下，“一起来，please…”

Thor没忍住爆了句粗口，卡住omega的腰直接插了进去，Loki咬着枕头叫了一声，然后便只剩模糊甜腻的呻吟，还有不断在眼前晃动的碎发。

生殖腔不知被撞开了多少次，汗水和体液把床单弄得狼藉黏腻，Loki仿佛陷进了沼泽里，肚子被灌满水般下坠发胀，屁股像烂熟的果肉般被alpha顺畅舒坦地进出抽插。

“我真遗憾你不能睡到自己，”omega已经连睁眼的力气都没有了，无意识地回应着恋人在耳边的呢喃，“你好乖，babe……”

Thor仿佛连血管里都流着情话酿出的甜酒，他在床上是最不吝啬赞美的情人，将热潮期里焦躁不安的omega照顾得无微不至。

“别唔……”Loki搂住想在成结前退出的alpha，不满地拧起了眉咕哝。

“不怕怀孕了？”Thor轻笑着低声逗他，仗着被欺负惨的恋人无力拌嘴，“听话，否则明天会腰酸。”

Loki依旧哼哼唧唧地撇着嘴，一副被宠坏了的刁钻模样。Thor抱他进浴室用温水清洗，把人揣回被窝时才想起听一听这小哭包在嘀咕些什么。

“不生……”Loki口齿不清的威胁更像是撒娇，“免得你偏心。”

“那也只会偏心你啊，”Thor哼笑着掀开被子，硬是和omega暖烘烘地挤在了一起，很快便餍足地沉睡过去。

alpha第一次无比清晰地将另一个人规划进了自己的未来，不仅是明天的头条，也不只是几个月后的旅行。

Thor想和此刻睡在枕畔的人共度余生，让Loki成为他跌宕起伏的肆意人生中，唯一笃定的归属和羁绊。

“我也赌你会赢，Loki。”你对我的所有信任和依赖，永远都不会落空。

甜蜜激荡的一夜本是值得回味的，但被工作闹钟叫醒的两人显然满腹忧愁。

“你去看。”Loki呻吟着翻身踹了揣身边的男人，整个腰背的骨头都在咯吱哀嚎。

“我不。”Thor横过胳膊把人扒拉进怀里，打着哈欠耍赖。

omega认命地睁开眼睛，摸出手机点开了娱乐网站，天知道他们俩又会被编排成什么样。

“……嗯？”Loki嗒嗒摆弄了一会儿，把睡回笼觉的alpha推醒，“哈，没想到你也有今天！”

Thor狐疑地看了恋人一眼，懒洋洋地把脑袋凑了过去，然后逐渐面色铁青。

他站在Loki房间门口的照片的确被拍下了，但蹲守的狗仔随即被安保驱赶，Thor一夜未归的真相居然无人爆料。

影帝先生风流多情的名声在外，当初公开告白的痴恋本就和人设不符，外界舆论都认为他们只是想继续炒作。

“粉丝说的对，”Loki酸溜溜地趴在床上念评论，完全忘了昨晚是谁被折腾得死去活来，“你的前任全是美艳女星，凭什么突然和一米八的男人……啊！”

“给我呆在酒店里休息，”Thor把人兜回被子里，阴沉着脸色往外走，“圈内公开就够了，导演那儿我帮你请假。”

“可是Nat……”“哦，你最爱的alpha。”Thor现在就是一个地雷，碰到谁都想炸个翻天覆地，“要不我请她来陪你？”

“哎……别，我喜欢一个人呆在这儿想你。”Loki甜言蜜语地裹着被子探出床边吻他，眼里全是狭促的窃喜，“对付女士们还是你在行，两位经纪人都交给你了，dear。”

Thor立刻被哄好了，容光焕发地溜达到了附近的片场。导演正在忙碌地调试镜头，一看见他就问Loki怎么还没到。

啧，还是圈内人看得明白。

“Loki今天不太舒服，”Thor意有所指地勾起唇，“要请……”

“还没到宣传期呢！进度都快来不了，”导演大手一挥，，“别急着公关，到时你们想当失散多年的亲兄弟我都配合！”

“多行不义必自毙，”Sif十分安逸地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，满脸的同情，“你们就尽管闹腾吧，一律按公关男友处理。”

路都走不稳的laufeyson演员当天拍了十几条动作戏，面对影帝先生时拳拳到肉，在alpha明目张胆的放水下几乎是单方面痛殴，大大巩固了硬汉人设。

激烈的片场照很快传开了，据工作人员透露，两位主演虽然刻意在公开场合拉拉扯扯，但显然就是貌合神离的公关恋情。

影帝先生坚定热烈的态度十分明切，嗅觉敏锐的媒体很快转而聚焦了Loki，试图从这位神秘冷感的演员口中挖出新的猛料。


End file.
